


Happy New Year

by Monochromed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromed/pseuds/Monochromed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's half-past midnight on New Year's Eve and Sirius is not where he is supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

 It was 12:36 AM on New Year's Day, 1979, and Remus Lupin sat alone in a dark room, illuminated by the orange glow of the streetlamps streaming in through the window. He was staring glumly out of said window, resolutely _not looking_ for the approaching figure of Sirius Black, whom he had expected home hours earlier.

'Happy Fucking New Year,' he muttered grumpily, taking a long draught from the bottle of wine he and Sirius had purchased specifically for that evening.

He heard the door creak open then slam shut. He was tempted to jump out of his comfortable seat by the window and demand to know where the fuck Sirius had been, but he remained where he was and kept his sulky silence.

'Remus! Remus!', he heard Sirius yell as he walked through the flat, pausing in every room. Remus did not answer, but whispered ' _Remus, Remus_ ' in a mock-whine. Rolling his eyes, he took another long pull from the wine bottle.

'Oh, there you are,' Sirius murmured from the doorway.

'You're late,' Remus spat, without turning to face him.

'I know. I'm so sorry - '

'Midnight has passed. Midnight has passed without a kiss. It's bad luck, you realise. Not something we're really in need of right now.'

'I know, I know. I'm sorry, like I said. But see, I was looking for these _everywhere_.'

Remus wheeled around to face Sirius at last, his anger dissipating slightly at the look of contrition on his handsome face. 'Looking for what?'

'These chocolates, remember?' he answered, holding out a box of deep burgundy velvet. 'It's kind of our - well - our anniversary,' he finished lamely, staring down at the floor, blushing.

What remained of Remus' anger vanished on the spot. 'You actually remembered that?'

'Of course,' Sirius answered, looking up into Remus' face. 'New Year's Eve - both of us supremely pissed. We were eating a great deal of these very same chocolates. Stolen from James' trunk, if I remember correctly.'

'Yes, they were,' Remus murmured, smiling reminiscently. 'Luckily he thought he'd eaten them himself when he saw the empty box next morning.'

Sirius laughed at the memory. 'And then you actually had the stones to kiss me. I was so bloody glad you did - I was dying for it.'

Remus smiled and it was his turn to blush and admire his feet.

'I can't eat these without thinking of you and that chocolatey kiss, you know,' Sirius continued. 'The dark chocolate truffles taste like Moony kisses - at least to me. Better be _only_ to me.'

'Merlin, of course only to you,' Remus said, rolling his eyes. 'As if I would kiss anyone else with a mouth full of sweets. But all this talk of sweets and first kisses still does not explain or negate the fact that it is nearly 1AM on the 1st of January and I'm sitting here, my lips still yet to be kissed.'

'Well,' muttered Sirius nervously, 'The chocolates, you know. I just _had_ to get them, and I couldn't find the bloody things _anywhere_.'

Remus stared into Sirius' nervous face, his own a perfect mask of passivity. 'I actually ended up having to go all the way to Hogsmeade for them, but by the time I gave up looking around here and apparated there, Honeydukes was closed. I was desperate for them; I really wanted tonight to be perfect. I sneaked into Hogwarts to use the secret passage into the cellar.'

'You didn't!!' Remus exclaimed incredulously. Sirius nodded, sheepish. 'You're an absolute fool, you know that.'

'Yeah, so I've been told on countless occasions. But the worst part is - I was caught. By McGonagall.'

Remus groaned, putting his face in his hands.

'At first I began to lie about having to go to the hospital wing - old habits die hard and all that. Came to my senses when she smirked at me saying, 'Madam Pomfrey doesn't generally treat non-students, Mr Black. I do believe you live much closer to St. Mungo's than Hogwarts.''

Remus groaned again, shaking his head which was still buried in his hands.

'I felt like a bit of a prat, but I still needed the blasted sweets, so I decided the truth was my best defence after all.'

Remus' head snapped up quickly at that. 'You didn't! You didn't tell her!'

'Well, I didn't entertain the old bird with tales of our wild fornication and whatnot, no. I just gave her a general overview of the situation.'

'With _names_?'

'No, no. Just told her I needed to collect something to ensure that the person I love most in the world had the perfect beginning to the New Year.'

'Soppy bastard.'

'Shut it,' Sirius deadpanned. 'She seemed to buy it. She told me to carry on, but to keep away from the students.' He grinned triumphantly. 'And she may or may not have said 'Wish Mr Lupin a 'Happy New Year' for me, won't you?' before turning away,' he mumbled, half covering his mouth with his box free hand.

' _She what_!? She _knows_? _McGonagall_ knows?' Remus said in a panicky voice, his eyes popping.

'Apparently so.' Sirius said, shrugging slightly.

'Do you think she knew while we were _at school_?'

'Er - who cares, Moony? We're not at school any longer, yeah?'

'You're right, okay. It doesn't matter. You're right.'

'Of course I'm right,' he tutted, patting Remus on the shoulder.

Remus shrugged off his hand and glowered at him.'These had better be damn good chocolates.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued, 'So I sneaked down to the One-Eyed Witch statue and slipped through the secret passageway. I got to the cellar and luckily they had the damn things. I left some gold and apparated back. So here I am. And I'm very, very sorry I'm late, Moony.'

'I thought you'd decided you'd rather spend the evening celebrating elsewhere.'

' _What_!? Merlin's bollocks, Moony. Don't you know how I feel about you?' Sirius questioned him, dropping to his knees so they were almost at eye level. 'I sneaked into bloody Hogwarts to get our bloody first-kiss sweets for you, you tosser! That is obviously the action of an utterly foolish, completely enamoured idiot!'

Remus laughed. 'Well I realise that _now_. Earlier this evening I wasn't so sure. Although, I've always known the 'idiot' part is quite right.'

'Hey! I just went through hell and McGonagall to get you chocolates, you bastard!' Sirius yelled indignantly.

Remus laughed again. 'Do I get that kiss now? It's already horribly overdue, after all.'

'Oh yes, of course,' Sirius grinned, leaning in.

'WAIT!' he bellowed, jumping up and startling Remus into yelping.

'What the buggering hell??'

'Sorry,' Sirius sniggered. 'The chocolates - we need to eat them first.'

He opened the box and selected a dark truffle, popping it into Remus' mouth, then chose one for himself.

Sirius put the box down on a nearby table, lowered himself onto his knees and leaned towards Remus again. Remus felt Sirius' mouth open against his, a chocolate covered tongue slithering between his lips. He rolled his own against it, moaning softly, just as he had the first time. Sirius' right hand cupped his cheek gently, and Remus wound his hands into Sirius' silky hair, which was still cold from the chilly night air. They pulled apart, both giggling breathlessly.

'The stickiness bothered me a lot less when we were pissed,' Remus grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Just like the first time, wasn't it?'

'You're such a bloody girl, you know?'

'Yeah, I know. I love you.'

'I love you, too. Happy New Year.'

'Happy New Year, Moony.'


End file.
